


Zero

by Geisali



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Assassins & Hitmen, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fast Cars, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Minor Character Death, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geisali/pseuds/Geisali
Summary: Basically One being fed up with Four getting his ass beat and decides to help a brother out.
Relationships: Four | Billy (6 Underground)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Zero Fucks Given

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies I know it's been a long time since I've posted anything but I have been given a burst of inspiration and am working on some other works. Fear not I have not abandoned Man Behind the Mask but after watching 6 Underground I *had* to write about the character I fell in love with. I hope this will make your time spent at home a bit more joyful. Stay home and stay safe *mwah*
> 
> P.S. This is the first time I'm writing a fic in third person so if isn't good don't be surprised.

"God fucking damn it Four!" he yelled into the walkie talkie. "How many times we gotta save your ass?". Four rolled his eyes and panted out "I-" ugh "would prefer every time I need you to, but whatever works for you mate." _That little shit. Even when he's in trouble he's talking back. _Fueled by fear and anger One ran at full speed trying desperately to catch up to the car that his friend? acquaintance? associate? was being held in. He of course didn't reach the car but kept running anyway but stopped when he heard another car approaching behind him. He waved the car over and to his delight not only stopped for him but he also knew the driver.__

____

____

"Step on it Two we gotta catch up to that car." "Why? Can't we just blow it up?" One shook his head. "No, they took Four." Two cursed in French and pushed the pedal as far down as it went.

Once they caught up to the car they also caught gunfire. Two handed One a handgun "Here. I know you're not a good shot but do your best." One shook his head "I am not touching that." Two pushed the side of the gun to One's chest "Do it!"

One scoffed but did as told. It took 5 bullets but One finally shot the driver, there was a loud bang as the car flipped multiple times and then an eerie silence after it finally came to a stop.

Two pulled alongside the wrecked car and exited with gun in hand as Four ran over to wrench open one of the doors. The assassin opened the shotgun door and came face to face with the man they'd been tracking. He was an African warlord and had been hiding out in the middle east for a while. With practiced precision Two put two bullets through his skull and closed the door as One dragged Four out of the car. Two put her finger to her earpiece "Target has been terminated. You can come down Seven." 

"Copy that. Is Four good?" 

"Alive for now but not for long." Two tried masking her smirk from her leader.

One put Four's left arm over his shoulders and half-dragged half-guided the blonde man away from the wreckage. "What were you thinking jumping onto the car!? You're not some kind of action hero." Four shrugged. "I could be, I definitely have the looks for it." One shook his head.

The group recognized Five's car as it pulled up. One faced Four "You need to take this shit seriously, you could've died." 

One set him down with a huff from the man currently on the desert floor. Five emerged from the passenger's side and rushed over to Four with her bag in hand. "Alright that's it Four, you need to learn how to fight." One began to pace. "We've been looking for this guy for months and you almost blew the whole operation. All that would've been work for nothing." 

Four scoffed and then groaned in pain as Five put alcohol on his wounds. "It's not like I haven't tried but Miss Ice Queen over there almost broke my arm." Two wore a smug look on her face and crossed her arms. "Well you should have never let me get that far." Then as an afterthought added "You're lucky I was feeling generous that day and didn't snap it in two."

Four didn't answer in part because he knew she was telling the truth and because he knew if he said something that angered her she'd take back that generosity.

One reared his head at Four "You pull another stunt like that you're off the team."

"Calm down man, he's just a kid."

One whipped around. "Stay out of this Three, if you guys would've listened and stayed back none of this would've happened." Three's expression was blank indicating he was pissed but he listened to One.

Four sighed "I promise I'll listen, just don't kick me to the curb. I'll even let Camille teach me again." 

One stood there thoughtfully "No, she'll end up killing you. I know a guy."

Somewhere in Denver:

One whistled a tune as he walked across the parking lot to a building he hadn't realized he missed until that moment. He looked up and locked eyes with a semi familiar face. Wow, she'd gotten so big.

He heard her mutter "Oh shit" as she ran up to the gate. One understood what she was doing and ran to wedge himself halfway inside before she could close the gate on him. He let out a "Well it's good to see you too" as he shimmied his way in. 

"What do you want Adam?" She begrudgingly asked as she walked away from him.  
"I got a team going and I need your uncle to train one of them." She suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "You haven't heard you, have you?" 

"Damn. So that old bat finally kicked the bucket." Daya nodded "Yeah but he didn't suffer for very long, it could've been worse. Could've been cancer or Alzheimer's. Don't think I could've handled seeing someone I love like that. Not again."  
One shook his head empathetically but didn't say anything. No words could bring her uncle back and truth be told he didn't know what to say to comfort her. So they stood in (surprisingly comfortable) silence for a while, each one sifting through their own thoughts. 

Daya let out a shaky breath "So that means you gotta find someone else to train your guy. Sorry I couldn't do more for you, but it is good to see you." Daya pat One on the back and slowly headed towards her office. 

"How would you feel about training him?" 

Daya picked up her pace without looking at One and responded with a sharp "No no no no no. Don't even think about it."

The man she was scolding caught up to her and stopped her in her tracks. "Please Daya your uncle showed you the ropes. I know you know how to fight."

She pushed past him and into her office. "Forget it Adam. I'm not interested." 

"Come on Daya he's a great asset to the team he just keeps getting his ass beat." One said as he absentmindedly rummaged through her bills. 

"Hey! Stop touching shit that doesn't belong to you." She yelled as she pushed him to the side and scooped up the paperwork and deposited it on another cluttered desk.

"You're not even listening to me Daya!"

"I'm not listening to you because we're not having this discussion." She walked out of the office and began to pace within the ring. "I'm not my uncle, Adam. As much as I wish I was."

One sighed and leaned on the ropes "You're right. You're not your uncle, you're even better." Daya opened her mouth to begin her protest but he cut her off.

"What if I said that I could help you with all your financial problems?" Daya raised an eyebrow. "Tell me about him." One chuckled to himself.

Two, Three and Five stood next to Three's truck as they waited for the rest of the team. "Do you really think he's going to show up?" asked Camille while having a difficult time hiding the teasing tone that saturated her voice. Five nodded her head. "Of course he will, he's too stubborn and stupid not to." Three's response was cut off by two cars pulling into the lot.  
One stepped out of his car as Four walked up to him. "You ready kid?" Four nudged him. "Born ready." The older of the two chuckled "Oh sure, ready for an ass whooping." He moved to get his duffel bag out of his trunk as the last of his team showed up. 

"What up?" greeted Seven. The others waived at him as he caught up with them next to Three's truck. One faced the group "I'm gonna head inside and make sure we're still on. Do *not* come in unless I tell you to." He made a point to stare at Four and Seven as he spoke. Seven looked as innocent as possible and said "Who me? I would never-" 

"Shut it and behave until I get back." Four chuckled as One walked away, earning him a punch on his shoulder from Seven.

"Daya. You here?" The woman in question popped her head out from under one of the messy desks. "You all set?"

She shook her head nervously. "Yeah for sure, bring 'em in." One whistled and motioned the team to follow him. Three slapped Four's back "You got this _guerito _." Four nodded his head but was a lot less confident than he looked. _Hopefully she's as generous as Camille.___

_____ _

_____ _

The team walked into an old gym. The windows were dirty and hard to see through, the walls were covered in old boxing posters and everything had a coat of dust on it. Everything except the ring and the punching bags. "God this is so disgusting." Five commented but jumped at the voice beside her "If you don't like it then stay out." Daya said in a clear voice as she closed the door to her office. 

Five's eyes widened. "No, I meant it's charming. It has abandoned building/ street vibes. It's great." Daya narrowed her eyes at her. Four interjected "Well I think it's great, got that nice lived-in feel. These walls have seen a lot of glory." 

"I'm assuming you're Four." Four perked up like a goddamn teacher's pet. "No one likes a kiss ass" Four's face dropped.

"All of you follow me." 

The team exchanged looks but did as they were told. Daya showed the team to the locker rooms and much to Five's surprise, were clean. "I originally planned on only training Four but Adam here-" Daya shot One a heated glare "asked me to assess all of you. You guys do good work and you need to be prepared for the worst."  
Four and Seven snapped their heads toward One with equal amounts of shock on them. The entire team was silent for a moment but Three finally spoke up "Your name is Adam?" Daya felt a pang of guilt after she did it but she couldn't help but laugh. "Of course it isn't, my uncle came up with that nickname after he kept telling us to call him One. My uncle was pretty religious and he believed Adam was the first man, so it stuck." Once again Four and Seven wore the exact same expressions but this time it was disappointment.

"Now get dressed. Clothes are hanging up in the locker that corresponds with your number." Again, the group did as Daya asked. Not long after most of the team stood along the walls facing the ring and Daya. "You will all be ranked on your hand to hand combat skills, you may use any style of fighting you wish. Only rules are you cannot break any of your opponent's body parts." Four visibly relaxed at that. "If you knock your opponent out or they tap out you win the match."

"For most of you it will be double loss elimination, winner gets dinner on me." Everyone smiled at that. "First match will be Five and Seven."


	2. One v One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament, it has begun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the rest of the fic I will be going back and forth from the teams' numbers and their names. Their names are in the tags so if you get lost you can reference them. 
> 
> There's some drunk shenanigans and there's also elements of unwanted touching. Nothing crazy explicit just your average douchebag not understanding boundaries.
> 
> I have most of the story planned out but now the difficult part is writing it in a way that sounds good. It will probably be 4-5 chapters in total. 
> 
> I powered though this since I was so late on it. Didn't proofread it so please ignore the errors. Some good music to listen while reading this is Knock Out by Jarina de Marco, Aute Cuture and A Palé by Rosalía, Atrévete-Te-Te by Calle 13.
> 
> Read the bottom for more notes.

"I'm a doctor. I'm not gonna fight anyone." Five stated with a tone of finality. Daya shook her head causing the end of her french braid to sway from one end of her partially shaved head to the other. "Look Miss Goody Two Shoes, you took that oath when you were alive, now you're not. Things change."

When Five shot her a questioning look Daya put her hands up defensively. "One told me everything about what you guys do." This threw Amelia off more than anything _Why would One tell her about us?._

Five didn't push the matter and puffed out a sigh, Daya was right, things had changed. She'd seen and done things she'd never thought she could. Being dead allowed her the freedom to change, to be remade into whoever she wanted to be. The realization led her to the middle of the ring and pulling on a pair of fingerless boxing gloves. 

"There's one more rule I forgot to mention. There is no time limit, like a real fight you go for as long as needed."

Five visibly gulped at that. _What'd I just get myself into._ Amelia had barely enough time to finish her thought as Blaine lunged for her just as the bell was rung. Five rolled to the side, narrowly missing the attack. 

Feeling sure of himself Seven started teasing Five. "What? The little girl's too afraid to fight me?" He threw another punch that she dodged and with unseen speed she landed a blow to his jaw. Two cheered her teammate on and then whispered to Three "I definitely didn't see that coming." 

There was a bruise forming on his cheek as Seven wiped his mouth. He laughed at the sight of his blood and spit some of it out. He then looked up at her, anger written all over his face. "You hit like a bitch." To which Five responded by kicking him in the face. 

Five winded her body up to land another kick but was interrupted by Seven catching her foot. The doctor moved to free her leg but was pulled to the ground. Five was not the best at fighting but she enjoyed watching MMA and had picked up a few things. Seven stood over her as she lay on her back but everytime he got near she'd kick out to keep him away from her. 

She kept this up for a while until Seven had caught the same foot he had earlier and dragged her on the mat towards him. Seven then began to throw punches while the doctor below him protected her head. He landed a particularly nasty blow on her nose, causing it to gush out blood. Five immediately tapped out and ran past the ropes and to the locker rooms to stop the bleeding. Daya asked One to help the doctor out while she cleaned the mat. 

One found Five crouched over a sink with a hand pinching her nose. She pointed over to the paper towels and with a nasally voice said "Can you pass me one?" One did as she asked and when she had replaced her hand with the paper towel he breathed out a sigh of relief.

He was glad Five's nose was still intact of course but he was grateful that Seven would've been a pain to do the next mission without him. 

"Blaine looked really pissed." Stated Five as One nodded his head and stood a ways away from her. "Yeah, and I would be too if I got caught that off guard." Five picked up on One's teasing tone and immediately felt better. She cracked a smile "Yeah I guess I got him pretty good too."

One nodded again "You really surprised all of us though. Didn't think you'd put up that much of a fight."

Amelia looked down in shame "Yeah me neither…" she trailed off. She looked at him through the mirror. "I guess I don't like getting pushed around, especially by someone who's supposed to be my teammate."

One nodded with a smirk "I think he learned his lesson." Five smiled widely back at him "Yeah I think so too."

When she'd put them against each other she didn't know it was a mistake, she did now. The two had circled each other until Three had tackled her to the ground. Daya had thought they were actually fighting until she heard Two emit a laugh. They treated it like a game and by the looks of it were having a good amount of fun. 

"Hey Pornstache! Get your head out of your ass and fight!" Daya's words caused Seven to snort and look away from Two's heated glare. Three nodded at Daya and let Two up. He got into a fighting stance as he faced his opponent. "Sorry cariño, now we need to take this seriously." Two nodded her head in understanding. She ran towards the other fighter and jumped to tackle him. Daya cradled her head on her palms and loudly sighed. She was going to kill them. 

She kept her head there until she heard a loud grunt from Three and looked up to see a pleasant surprise. Three's face was red and contorted in concentration and pain. Two had her legs wrapped around her opponent's arm and had his wrist in a vice grip. She bucked her hips up slightly and gained a hiss of pain from the man underneath her. 

"Tap out Javier, or I *will* break it." Four looked on in terror "Do it Three, she'll really do it mate." Javier shook his head. "No she won't" and then hesitantly added "But if she does she'll be eliminated, right?" Three tilted his head back to face Daya. Daya nodded her head but before she could speak, One interjected. "Yeah and she'll also be suspended from our next job." Two rolled her eyes but didn't let go of her partner's arm. "Well he won't tap out so what should I do?" Daya thought for a moment, not caring that the man in question was in pain. After all, it was his fault he was still there. 

"I'll give Javier one chance to escape the hold you have on him. If he doesn't escape then you automatically win. Sound good?" Camille nodded and latched on to Javier's arm even tighter. Three thrashed about wildly, trying to use his trapped arm to slam Two onto the mat. Two's grip almost slipped but she regained her hold on him. He began punching her legs with his free arm but when Three realized there was no way out he reluctantly tapped out. His defeat caused the blond woman to smile happily. 

The assassin detached herself from her teammate's arm and pulled him up by his other arm. Three stood up with a groan and leaned onto his girlfriend and whispered in her ear "You're gonna need to kiss me better later." She smiled widely and nodded in response. 

"Come on, this just isn't fair." Four said with more defeat than he intended, especially when he caught Daya's heated gaze as she crossed her tan arms over her chest. "It's never fair in a fight Four, so you gotta even the odds." Four let out a loud sigh but nodded.

The two touched gloves before returning to their corners of the ring waiting for the ring of the bell. One wore an unreadable expression as he got into a fighting stance and brought his hand to his face. Four on the other hand, shifted nervously and prepared himself for the pain that was to come. 

After the bell rang One approached Billy cautiously and began to circle him. Four mimicked his movements and kept himself a safe distance from his opponent. One threw a jab to Four's head that the intended target avoided. 

One lunged for the young blonde but yet again, his attack was evaded. _t this kid is fast._ Four wore a smug expression that made Daya think of a bull running towards a skilled Matador. 

One used his momentum to stand back up. There was a brief moment when One was vulnerable and had his back to Four, seemingly taunting him. It seemed that Four was either too smart or too scared to make the most of the opening. Daya bet that it was the latter.

"Come on Four you gotta go on the offensive." Ordered Daya. Four spared her a nervous glance and appreciated her advice, but he didn't follow it. 

One kept throwing jabs but became increasingly frustrated with his opponent's ability to evade his blows. One decided to move to more drastic measures. One knew if he got his hands on Four the fight was over, so that was what he planned to do. 

Once again One began to circle his opponent and threw a quick jab. Billy dodged the blow but that's what One hoped for. Four stepped to the side and before he could blink his leader had kicked his feet out from under him. 

Intent on finishing their lengthy cat and mouse game, One put Billy in a headlock. His right hand snaked under the boy's neck and grabbed his own left bicep. That was the only warning Four had before his airflow was cut off. Four's eyes widened as he clawed at One's forearms in a feeble attempt to escape. 

Four wriggled around for a little while until he started feeling lightheaded. He began struggling more and began leaving marks on One's arm. Billy soon found it difficult to keep his eyes open and was faced with a hard decision. The inexperienced fighter decided on hurting his pride instead of himself and tapped out. 

One let go quickly and stepped away from the other man before offering him his hand. The younger man took it and then shook it. 

"Good game mate. Damn near killed me though." Four stated as he rubbed his neck and the bruise that was forming. 

"No I wouldn't have killed you, you would've passed out before." Billy narrowed his eyes. "Thanks, I really appreciate it" he replied with a tone dipped in sarcasm. One smiled his widest innocent smile "Anytime man."

"Make sure you keep your head up. You can't dodge what you don't see." Five nodded and followed the other woman's advice "Okay now get back in a fighting stance." 

Her mini lesson getting interrupted by an annoying spectator "Hey wait a minute! Camille why are you giving her a lesson but you kicked my arse?"

"Well Four if you must know, Amelia has saved my life and the least I could do is return the favor. You on the other hand, almost always get us into trouble." Four wore a mix of a pout and a scowl but didn't say anything else. Satisfied with his reaction, Two turned her attention back to Five.

Eventually Two ended the fighting lesson and assumed a fighting stance. Five mirrored her posture and sighed.

Two stood incredibly still once the match started, causing Amelia to give the boxer on the sidelines a concerned look. "Throw the first punch Five, you got this."

The words of encouragement gave Five the courage she needed to go on the offensive. She sized Two up and threw a blow to the blond woman's head. Camille went under the other woman's arm as she swung it and landed a blow of her own.

Five let out a pained huff when a knee came in contact with the left side of her ribcage. Her huff became a grunt as Two kneed her again. The brunette doubled over in pain as she cradled her side. 

Five looked as if she were debating whether or not to quit but thought better of it. Two on the other hand was incredibly decisive and landed a blow to Amelia's head. The blow was enough to knock Five down but she quickly recovered and scrambled to protect her head.

In her panic to protect herself Five had forgotten about her injured side, much to Camille's delight. A pained wheeze was released from the injured woman's lips as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. 

Four gazed on in sadness and empathy, he'd been in the same situation. The woman on the ground regained her composure enough to blink back her tears and to try to stand back up. The blonde had other plans and kicked Amelia in the head, knocking her back down. 

"Stay down Amelia, I don't want to keep hurting you." Five looked up at her and shook her head. Camille's worried face was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

When Amelia came to she was sitting up in one of the corners of the ring. It took the doctor some time to realize that the boxer in front of her was talking to her. "-fingers am I holding up?" Five focused and saw two. Satisfied with her answer Daya slung the shorter woman's arm over her shoulder to help her to her feet and away from the ring. 

"Where are we going?" groggily asked Five. "We're going to my office. Gotta make sure you don't have a concussion." Five nodded appreciatively "Or permanent brain damage." Daya snorted at her comment. "Don't be such a baby."

After Daya had cleared Amelia of having any serious injuries she returned to observe the matches. "Okay thanks for waiting. Next up is Four and Seven." 

Four sighed inwardly but decided to shake his nervousness off. He thought of his game plan, it was not getting hit for as long as possible. To him the longer he stayed unharmed the better, it didn't matter if he won. 

Blaine cautiously circled his opponent as the veteran threw some experimental punches but unsurprisingly none of them made contact. The two were similar ages but it was clear to see that Billy was younger, the younger man was faster but he was also inexperienced and immature. 

Not only did Billy evade Blaine's attacks at one point he used his momentum when dodging to do a cartwheel. He landed with the grace of a dancer and had the audacity to bow. Seven narrowed his eyes at his opponent and visibly huffed. A telltale sign that he was royally pissed. 

Blaine faked Billy out by throwing a punch to the right side of the other man's face with his left hand. When Four dodged to the left Seven shifted his weight to his right side and ran towards Four to tackle. 

Midway down Four had turned to the side in an attempt to run away and it gave Seven enough leverage to make the younger man lay on his stomach. Blaine ended up pinning Billy's arms behind his back "Take that show off." Blaine then replaced his hands with his knees and put all his weight on them. Four grunted under the pressure but refused to tap out. 

Seven became flustered and to spite Four grabbed his hair only to use it as leverage to push his face into the mat. Four's grunt of pain was muffled by the floor and made it a bit harder to breathe. 

Blaine's chest flared with impatience and repeated his motion making sure the force landed square on Four's nose. The blow caused Four to jerk and groan loudly. "Seven you better not make breaking noses a habit." warned One, he had enough with one scare. If Seven injured Four I'd be impossible to do the next mission without both of them.

Seven snarled but let up and thankfully Billy's nose was in one piece. He did however have a bright bruise forming at the bridge of his nose and a cut on his cheek. Daya spoke up "Alright same rules with Two and Three. I'll give Four one chance to escape and if he doesn't then Seven wins. Try to get out." 

Four struggled by violently trying to throw Seven off of him while trying to get his feet under him to stand up. Seven was like a brick wall and much to Four's credit he threw his head back and landed it on his opponent's cheek and eye. 

Blaine grunted in pain but instead of bringing his hand up to cradle his face, he moved his head to headbutt the back of Four's head. The impact sent Four's head back into the mat where he didn't move it for several minutes. _Holy shit this guy's crazy._ Thought Daya as she moved to ring the bell. 

Daya announced Seven as the winner just before she ordered Five to take a look at Four. The blonde started to get up before the doctor and the gym owner could get to him. When he turned to face him the pair they saw another cut on Four's lower lip. 

Daya led him to the bench by the ring where the doctor could evaluate. "I told you to go on the offensive." Four cracked a smile which caused the cut on his lip to crack and open wider. Four tasted blood as he answered. "Yeah well sometimes I don't do what I'm told." 

Daya smiled as wide as he did "Yeah I can tell, guess you're a regular bad boy then." Billy scoffed and stared at her with a flirty expression. "Oh girl I'm anything but regular." 

"Hey Doc, make sure you check for brain damage. I think he's gone crazy." The three of them laughed as Daya walked away.

The two were more or less evenly matched in more ways than one. It was a game of pride just as much as it was a game of victory. Neither of the two backed away, only sidestepping from attacks. Both of them avidly trying to not show any hint of weakness.

Javier was much more serious this match with his neck turtling a bit and his hand protecting his face. The assasain didn't hesitate in throwing the first punch which connected to One's jaw. In One's dazed confusion Javier took the time to blow Camille a kiss. His girlfriend smiled smugly at his actions, she wasn't really one for PDA but she always wanted to kiss him when he showed off for her like this.

Three returned to his original pose waiting for One's counterattack but when it never came he wound up for another attack. The dark haired man threw a punch to his opponent's face and One grinned to himself when he saw a window of opportunity. 

Without hesitating One blocked the oncoming blow and reciprocated with a blow to Three's stomach. The other man let out an extremely loud groan of pain and doubled over. "Hey Adam cut that shit off. If you didn't have such shitty aim you would've ruptured his liver."

One stood over the injured man and looked as if he was going in for the kill but his actions were interrupted "You know those hurt like a motherfucker, or do you need me to remind you." Daya narrowed her eyes at him with a serious expression on her face. One shook his head quickly and let the other man up.

The two continued doing an elaborate dance of fists until they were both tired. One was so exhausted that he stopped protecting his face. He knew this had to end soon or he would surely lose soon. One had wound up enough willpower to land a blow to the other man's head. Javier recovered from the punch and moved to dodge another one but was his with a barrage of fists. 

Three let out a huff as he landed on the floor with a thud. One being the true asshole he was kept hitting the assassin even as he tapped out. Daya pushed past the ropes and separated the two until she was dragging One by the ear to the locker rooms.

"What the hell is wrong with you Adam?!" Daya shouted at him as she got up in his face.. "If you're going to be in *my* gym you better follow *my* rules. You got it?" One nodded slightly but didn't say anything aloud. 

"Okay, now go get cleaned up you smell like shit." The blue haired woman didn't wait for a response as she pushed past him and out to the gym. 

The team returned to the lockers to get changed and to lick their wounds. After she'd changed Daya met some of the team as they started to wait outside by the benches. Blaire sat a ways away from Dayanara but faced her. "We're all going out for drinks, you wanna come?" Dayanara shook her head. "Nah, I got some things to do in the morning but thanks for asking." Amelia sidled up to the taller woman. "Come on Daya you have to go, we're going to Church!" Daya side-eyed her and smirked. 

"Alright but I'm driving and we better go to all the rooms." Amelia whooped in excitement and nearly tore Daya's arm off when dragging her to the entrance.

An hour later Daya had pulled up to the hotel the team was staying at in her old Escalade. The team piled in and even though some of them were more dressed up than others they all looked great. If Daya was honest with herself she was a bit jealous of how good all of them looked but she was glad that she hadn't been overdressed. 

Daya wore jeans with a lace long sleeved crop top and a leather jacket over it. Her hair was swept to the left side of her head, making it seem as though only one side of her head was shaved. Camille wore a long sleeved plunging top with black jeans and a pair of high heel combat boots. Amelia wore a floral dress with stilettos and large earrings. While Javier wore a slightly open button up and dark jeans with leather shoes. The rest of the team wore the same thing they had earlier that day making Daya shake her head in disappointment. 

Just as soon as they arrived Blaine and Billy had challenged each other to a drink off. Sadly Daya was going to learn the hard way that a drunk Blaine apparently meant a flirty Blaine. 

Seven sidled up to Daya but she appreciated that he wasn't handsy. "Can't believe the guys here… if you were into me I'd have you out on that dance floor already." Four looked at Seven with annoyance. "Shut up Blaine, not everyone wants your attention." Seven shook his head in defiance. "No I'm just saying that if no one asks her to dance that it's not because of her. I'm just trying to boost her confidence." Billy shook his head just as Blaire had "I don't think she needs it. Trust me." 

Daya smiled "Well thank you both for that ego boost but Blaine who said I wasn't into you? You don't even know me." Blaine leaned on the bar while throwing up a *seriously?* look at her. "I know I'm not your type." Blaine puts his hands up defensively as Daya readied an argument. "It's not a big deal, a lot of women can't handle a guy like me and that's okay." 

Daya rolled her eyes. _That's for damn sure, I'm bout ready to kill him sometimes._ "Well I'm glad you have it all figured out Blaine. Now if you'll excuse me." Dayanara moved to find Amelia who was in one of the downstairs rooms. Thankfully it was latin night, not that Daya didn't like what the club normally played, it's just that she actually knew how to dance spanish music.

She caught up to Amelia just as Atrévete-Te-Te by Calle 13 came on. Daya grinned, in her mind it was a classic. Her hips began to sway as she got lost in the music but was soon interrupted by Camille and Javier's whooping and clapping. "I didn't know you could dance like that." shouted Camille over the music. 

Daya's cheeks flared as she realized that they had been watching her. She wasn't normally shy but she was always self conscious when it came to dancing. "Yeah my family taught me to dance and I've always loved doing it." 

"Well don't let us stop you." encouraged Javier as the pair joined the mini dance circle that her and Amelia had made. A while passed as Daya had fun with her new friends as they started to feel the alcohol in their system. She was having so much fun that she didn't realize that there was someone to the side of her and it took a stupidly long moment to realize that he was asking her a question.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" She turned around to come face to face with a strikingly handsome man. Daya took a moment to look him over and appreciate his jet black hair and well built body. He wasn't crazy ripped but he definitely had some beautiful abs under his button up.

After standing there dumbly and fighting the urge to drool Daya finally responded by taking the man's hand in hers. He was a pretty good dancer and thankfully knew how to dance different types of music. From reggeaton to banda to salsa he kept up with her. 

A while later the two had moved upstairs where Daya reunited with Blaine and Billy. The drink off was apparently still going strong as Blaine was leaning on a stool, very clearly not able to stand up on his own. Meanwhile Billy was sitting with his head on the bartop, his position caused Daya to start worrying about him. 

Blaine shone a cheshire grin as he noticed Daya. "I see someone found a friend or maybe more." Daya rolled her eyes as Blaine's smile grew impossibly bigger. Daya removed herself from the arm snake around her waist and padded over to Four to check on him. 

She lifted his head and his light eyes were surprisingly open. "Oh hey Daya! I didn't see you there, you look *so* pretty by the way. Are you having fun?" Daya slightly chuckled at his hyperactive comments. "Yeah I am. You look like you're having a lot of fun. But I think it's time we call it a night." 

Four shook his head furiously "No we're okay. Besides, I haven't won yet so we gotta keep going." Blaine looked at the two smugly. "How can you beat me at drinking when you can't beat me in a fistfight." Four narrowed his eyes at the veteran. "That's exactly why I'm gonna win, no way I'm losing to you again.

Daya eyed them skeptically "Are you sure you guys don't want to leave?" Billy shook his head again. "No way. We're just getting started. Youshouldgoplaywithyourboytoy." Seven slurred the last sentence and ended it with a hiccup.

Daya nodded and walked away but not before flagging down one of the bartenders she knew. "Hey can you do me a solid and don't cut them off. Just replace their drinks with water." Her friend nodded before Daya went with her date? back to the middle of the dance floor.

It wasn't long after that One stumbled upon the two idiots of the group and decided to wrap it up. He carried the other two men to go find the rest of the team. He decided to move them closer to the front doors and with a stroke of luck stumbled upon Two and Three.

They swayed with the music until they deciphered the scene before them. Three quickly moved to alleviate some of the burden that One was carrying. "Have you guys seen Five and Daya." The pair shook their heads much to One's annoyance. "Okay, get them two to the car and I'll go find them." The couple shook their heads and followed their leader's orders.

Eventually One ran into Amelia sipping a drink in the larger downstairs room. He sighed with relief and explained the situation to her. She nodded her head in understanding and moved past him to get upstairs. Soon the pair came upon Daya and One repeated the same actions he had with Amelia earlier. 

Daya mimicked Amelia's action from earlier as she nodded. The darker woman turned to the man she was with and whispered something in his ear before pushing past him. What the three of them didn't know was that as they were pushing past the front doors they had an uninvited guest.

The man that Daya had danced with was suddenly behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and the shocked woman instinctively stiffened. The awkward position and flare of fear almost caused Daya to fall forward. She was thankful that she kept her balance, no thanks to the drunk weight that was now attached to her back.

Daya awkwardly turned to face the stranger and put some distance between them. One had barely finished helping put the two drunks of the group in the car when he heard the beginning of the commotion. 

"Come on baby, don't go." The man grabbed Daya's hips with more force this time causing One to swiftly unglue himself from the side of the car. Dayanara stepped away from the incessant man but when he tugged at her arm One decided that he had had enough and walked towards them with intention. 

Fortunately for the man One's intentions never came to fruition but unfortunately for him, Daya's had. The fighter had used her momentum from being pulled to turn and headbutt the vile man square in the nose. There was a sickly crunch under the force of her forehead and Daya smiled into it. The visceral man on the other hand yelped in pain and immediately released his vice grip on Daya's arm to nurse his bleeding, and probably broken, nose. The event caused a wave of shocked expressions on the entire group's faces and ended in Two's proud smirk. 

"You fucking bitch, you just broke my fucking nose." The man growled out with a slight gurgle in his voice. Daya stood tall "Fuck yeah I did and I'll break even more if you don't leave me the fuck alone." 

For once the man listened to Daya's words and left her the fuck alone. Feeling satisfied Daya turned around to face a disappointed One. Daya looked taken aback "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just I've never seen you be so violent." Daya brushed past him and opened the car door. "Yeah, well you miss a lot of things when you're never around." and with that she shut the door in his face. Not wanting to be left behind, One hurriedly climbed into the large car. 

Daya opened the door for One after she parked the car in front of the hotel the team was staying at. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" One raised an eyebrow at her but moved to the front of the car to listen to what she had to say. 

"I know that you're busy with your team and all but my uncle's death anniversary is tomorrow, I'm going to visit his grave tomorrow. You should come with me, I know he'd like that." One opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted. "You don't have to say anything right now but I'll text you the address, please go." Daya asked with sadness in her eyes and One didn't have it in his heart to shoot her hopes down.

Daya took his silence as a yes and gave One a bear hug "Thanks Adam, I knew you'd come through." Daya backed up from him and straightened out her clothing, trying to not look like she'd shown him genuine affection. 

"On a more serious note. Why does your whole team look like they belong on a magazine cover?" One laughed genuinely. "I guess people are less stressed when they're dead." 

Daya nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, it would be nice to not have crushing debt." One smiled slightly and mirrored her nod. By the time the moment was over, half of the team was carrying two extremely drunk members to their room. They waved goodbye to Daya and thanked her for the ride as One trailed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for taking the time to read this. I hope you are enjoying this fic so far and as always constructive criticism is welcome. 
> 
> I just wanted to let y'all know that I will probably not be posting the next chapter for another few weeks but it is going to be a bit steamy so I hope it makes up for the wait.


End file.
